Being captured changed everything
by KitsunewuvsU
Summary: Meet Kyurem. He's always been alone. Having a special routine for everyday, but that all changed when he battled a trainer named Chii ( My character in Pokemon White)


It's not everyday, me, a legendary gets captured... by a heal ball?! Me! Kyurem!

I was enraged, but I had to remember... because of that day I woudn't be feeling what I'd be feeling now. Now, I have wonderful friends. Now, I'm in love...

I laid silently in my Giant Chasm, as I tried to take a nap, due to the long day, or me just wanting to have some time to myself... which was everyday. It was my daily routine.

First, just roam around the air, watching everyone look so happy.

Second, play some tricks, by making it snow where I was.

Then, I would go back, and take a nap, but the routine changed for that day. That one day that made my life a whole lot better. The first thing I knew was, I laid on the ground. Then suddenly, I'm battling a trainer? She must've snuck in during my nap...

This trainer's name was Chii. She was the league champion. Boy, just imagine what she had to go through. She was an amazing trainer, and friend all together. Chii was on a little trip around Unova, and well she stumpled upon this Giant Chasm. She's such an explorer, as soon as she see's something new, she just has to take a look.

In her team was a male Volcarona, a male Musharna, a male Audino, and a female Lilligant. I fought them all, and it was a great, and that was until she brought out her last pokemon... It wasn't Lilligant.

"Druddigon, come on out!"

I remembered panicking inside. We were both dragons, so that would inflict much damage. I was fine though. The other pokemon didn't seemed to have cost a lot of damage on me, so I felt pretty good, but this was different. Not only was did she know dragon moves, but the Druddigon knew fire-type moves as well. I was utterly scared when she shot out her first move.

Flamethrower.

The pain was outrageous. I even got burned so easily. Now, don't start thinking I'm weaker then you thought, but I did some pretty good damage on her too. My move was next...

Blizzard.

With that blizzard, she would get damage as well. I was on a roll with this. We were both low on health, and with our next move there's an exact chance of getting hurt with our status problems. It was intense. I was in utter pain, I took a quick glimpse at Chii. I could tell her intentions changed. She was going to make me faint, but I'm pretty sure when she saw the pain we were dealing with, her plans changed then and there, and just like that, she threw it...

"C'mon, Kyurem! Let me help you!" she quickly exclaimed.

The ball. The heal ball. It felt great. Just to think, I almost got knocked out, but with the mediine and healing of that ball, I was back to health.

I only found out roght after my battle, that the Druddigon fainted. You see, as I fell into the clutches of the Heal Ball, one last blizzard came through, and knocked her out. I could fly, so, when Chii led me out of the ball I flew her, and the other's to the closest Poke Center, and luckily her Druddigon was fine. I was relieved. I felt so bad. I had to apologize, and quickly.

Chii tol me to fly to the White Forest. There's barely anyone their, anyway. So, she though we could take a break, and train if we want. There she was the Druddigon... I walked closer towards and her kneeled in front, and spoke out, "Um, listen... I'm sorry about the blizzard, and it was a good fight, I'm Kyurem." I felt so awkward. I never really talked to a pokemon, or anyone, or thing, this up close before, but I was glad to get it over with. Now that I think about it, I think I fumbled on my sentences...

She giggled a bit, "It's ok, and yes it was a good fight. I certainly enjoyed it. and my name is Xera.

"Xera? Cool name."

"Thanks, and this is Blaze." She said while pointing to the Volcarona. Then, she continued on with the rest, " This is Xavier the Musharna, Cole the Audino, and Lilly the... well Liligant."

Blaze then quickly ran beside Lilly, and scolded at me, "If you tough Lilly, I will kill you."

I panicked cause I knew, he was indeed a fire-type. Then, from behind I could hear Xera laugh. She then looked up at me( cause she was sitting)"Oh yeah, Blaze and Lillgant are like... together." I paced a bit back, and sat beside her. "Oh. Thanks for telling me. I'll need to watch myself with those two." Then the Druddigon chuckled, which made my heart race. I then noticed, she wasn't bad looking. I mean the contrast of blue and red fitted her well. I then quietly whispered to her, "Why are Cole and Xavier so quiet?" She then whispered back, "Don't worry that's how they are, but trust me they're different."

"How?"

"...mm. Well, Cole is more like a timid quiet. Yeah, he's pretty shy, and Xavier is more like if you'd bug him enough he'll get ticked."  
"So, one is like shy, and the other is just serious."  
"Yep, you got it."

"Cool. So what's your story?"  
"What?"

"... Um tell... like who you are... I guess."

"Oh, I guess I'm pretty relaxed, but you can me call your leader."

"Uh what?"  
I then overheard Xavier speak, "Yeah, dude. Respect her. She's like the leader." I was suprised I would've naturally thought it was Blaze, or even Xavier.( Since they packed quite some power during our battle) We then overheard Chii calling for us, she was out getting medicine's and such at the Poke Center close by. We all then settled a bit by our trainer, and ate some snacks, they were good, but I couldn't keep my mind off of Xera. She's beautiful, and smart, and kind, and that laugh she gives are always so... so cute.

I knew it from then on. I had feelings for her. I felt so at peace. These new friends I've made are truly more then I could think of. I know from then on and I know now...

I wanna protect them with all I've got...


End file.
